Children of the Chosen One
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Different characters in the HP world think on the children of the chosen one. They are alike and yet not the same-Goes into detail about James, Albus, and Lily's personalities...not to mention how each is perceived by different people.
1. Harry Potter

Children of the Chosen One

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Loving Harry Potter's fascinating kids.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, even if I want to.

A/N Different characters in the HP world think on the children of the chosen one. They are alike and yet not the same-Goes into detail about James, Albus, and Lily's personalities...not to mention how each is perceived by different people.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1-The Thoughts of Harry Potter**

Harry Potter smiled thoughtfully at the picture of his children on his desk. The grinning faces stared out from the simplistic frame with a vibrant warmth.

James's smile was largest of all, and his auburn mop of hair covered one of the boy's sparkling chocolate colored eyes. When James had first been born everyone had been sure he would grow up to look just like his father( besides the red hair of course.)

However, as more and more time passed Harry was, along with many others, absolutely convinced that James was a near exact replica of his namesake.

That was an amusing fact about James Sirius Potter-his name fit him perfectly. At times Ginny and Harry jooked it was their payment for naming their son after two wizards famed for their pranks.

Albus, on the other hand, had a softer smile that brought light to the animated emerald eyes that the boy shared with his father. His messy, dark hair stuck up at odd angles, and his thin face was ablaze with happiness.

Harry felt another grin tugging at his lips. Whereas people had been adamant that James would look like Harry, Albus was the one who had become the mini Potter.

Albus's personality was a far cry from Harry's oldest son's makeup.

Albus was quiet, and seemed to think more about deeper things. He always managed to comfort his father when Harry was feeling his haunting past, and likewise Harry consoled Albus many times.

Harry's eyes moved on to his only daughter, Lily Luna Potter. Her beaming face radiated confidence and assurance much like her mother's.

It was true to, the picture was worth a thousand words, and all of them that featured Lily spoke of affirmation and stregnth.

Harry sighed in content, maybe people called him a hero, but to him his children were the true hero's.


	2. Minerva McGonagall

**Children of the Chosen One**

Written by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Apocalyptica

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or anything 'cos I'm not J.K.R...

A/N Okay now for...McGonagall. I deicded on her because she's taught many generations of students, and I think it would be interesting to see what she thought. Her point of view will be mostly on their persoality and magical abilty.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2: The Thoughts of Minerva McGonagall**

"Mr. Potter, what on earth are you doing out of your bed at this hour?" Professor McGonagall demanded upon seeing the middle Potter child walking around the seventh floor.

Albus looked up, his hair was sticking up at odd angles, and his emerald eyes were wide,"...Um...couldn't sleep."

Minerva put on a stern face," Get back to your bed this instant, or I will be forced to contact your parents."

Albus said nothing and turned and walked the opposite direction. McGonagall was sure he wouldn't head back to bed, Potter's never did.

It was strange to think that Albus Severus was all ready a third year...indeed he was much like his father. Both of them have a certain disregard of the rules, though not quite as awful as James the first and second.

Albus also proved to be a talented wizard much like Harry alas neither of them tried as hard in school as they should, that job belonged to Hermione and now Rose.

Needless to say, their was never a quiet school year because Albus and hif friends always managed to find some sort of adventure to occupy the school with.

Minerva coninued her rounds through the halls...until she heard the distinct mutter of 'mischief managed.'

"Mr. Potter--"

James muttered another more colorful word," Yes Professor McGonagall?"

Minerva sighed," Come out where I can see you. That goes for Longbottom, Weasley, and Scamander as well."

The four stepped out of the corner where the light from Minerva's wand illuminated James Potter, Frank Longbottom, Fred Weasley, and Lysander Scamander.

"Listen, Professor--we were just heading," James stopped in mid-sentece.

"To the library!" Fred added.

McGonagall pursed her lips," I do believe that is in the opposite direction."

Lysander nodded," Professor, we were attacked by Nargles and so we were distracted."

"Is that so?" McGonagall asked lamely.

The four nodded.

"Hmm...detention with Professor Longbottom tomorrow after dinner," with that Minerva turned on heel and left.

She was used to James and his maraudering as well, after Teddy had used the map he had passed it on to James. Minerva rubbed her temples, James was a bit too much like his namesake. Seriously, _James Sirius?_ Did Harry want to torture her?

Finally McGonagall began to retreat back to her cozy bed...

Once again the sound of a student's voice reached her ears, and that was where she found Lily Luna Potter's wand pointed at Huan Dursley.

"Miss Potter what are you doing?" McGonagall asked, suprised.

The red headed first year jumped," I--I was..."

McGonagall shook her head," I expected more from you. You are an excellent student, but I'm afraid I'll have to give both Mr. Dursley and you detention."

Lily looked shocked," But he started it! He keeps teasing Alice."

McGonagall nodded," Yes, well that is why you will both serve detention together. Good-night."

Lily stomped off, scarily enough she was as talented as her grandmother, but her mother's temper made her that much more "dangerous."

McGonagall took off her spectacle's. Prehaps she would retire, three Potters in one year...bloody Hell!

A/N I'm thinking Snape's portait next?


End file.
